


Богатырь и Разбойник

by bistrick



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Slav(s)-AU, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistrick/pseuds/bistrick
Summary: Сказка о лиходее Соловье-Разбойнике и силе Богатырского слова.Легкая отсылка к "О бедном Кощее замолвите слово".





	

В Тридевятом царстве мирно и сонно люду жилось – ни враги не нападали, ни царь поборами иль чудачествами не баловался. А все оттого, что каждый в царстве к делу своему приурочен был и слово данное завсегда держал, потому и не водилось там ни злодеев, ни лихоимцев.  
Но вот раз по весне прошел в народе слух, мол, обоз купеческий на дороге свистом молодецким остановили и пограбили. Не поверили тому люди - виданное ли дело в Тридевятом царстве разбойнику завестись?  
Ан он и завелся.  
Обозы уводил, дома богатые грабил, а пуще всего любил тайники хозяевами береженые разорять. За правдой, за защитой бросились купцы да бояре к царю Ляксандру. Вышел к ним Ляксандр Добрый, по обычаю своему трубочку заморскую покуривая, жалобу великую на Разбойника выслушал и велел того лиходея изловить. Да только кому ж в царстве мирном к охоте такой способным быть? Невелика была дружина у царя – скучно там служилось без битв, без подвигов, вот и разошлись витязи по домам, к другим делам приспособились. А откуда ж было подвигам взяться, если у царя на каждой границе богатыри посажены? Оттого-то даже воевода дружинный никого крупнее кабанчика да хитрее лисы не добывал.  
Три дня и три ночи совещались бояре и порешили развесить личину Разбойника по городам и деревням, чтоб ему постылому стыдно стало, и сам бы с повинной пришел. Стали спрашивать тех, кому хоть глазком его видеть случилось. Кто говорил, что высок и страшен Разбойник, головой до туч достает, а кто сказывал, что мал собой, только по траве не стелется. Кому виделось, что у лиходея огонь небесный из очей сверкает и голос громом гремит, а другой кто описывал, мол, тих и бледен от стены не различишь. Лишь одна девица, дочь купеческая, рассказала, что Разбойник ей в облике витязя прекрасного явился – очи сини небесной, кудри вороные. Как подошел он к ней со словом ласковым да персты поцеловал, так она, где батюшка кубышку с золотом прячет, и указала. Посмеялись над тем посланники-рисовальщики, уж везде-то девицам незамужним витязи мерещатся.  
Нарисована была личина видом жуткая: осемь рук когтистых, зубы вепревы да копыта бычьи.  
Месяц, другой висели личины, а Разбойник, стыда не ведая, как прежде озоровал.  
Снова засели в царской палате бояре мудрые и новую думу надумали - награду тому дать, кто Разбойника поймает и на суд приведет.  
Поговорили в городах и селах о награде царской, снарядили отряд-другой, по лесам и степям побродили да только грибов прорву набрали.

Днем белым ясным пришел в царевы хоромы молодец пригожий безбородый, говорит, мол, поймал злодея. Тут уж Ляксандр, думами государственными измученный, даже трубочку отложил и сам к нему вышел.  
\- Где же Разбойник страшный, которого ты, друг мой, изловил? – посмотрел царь, что при молодце только конь один и ни клетки, ни чудища в путах.  
\- Известно где, перед тобой, Государь.  
\- Ты что же шутки со мной шутить вздумал? – давно уж ни на кого царь не гневался и забыл, как взгляд грозным делать.  
\- Какие шутки, Государь? Я и есть тот Разбойник, - поклонился молодец без почтения, словно и царь перед ним не царь. – А что на личину рисованную не похож, уж не взыщи.  
\- Знать, признаешь, что разбой творил, добро чужое расхищал? – хоть осерчал царь да сообразил допрос учинить.  
\- Признаю, Государь.  
\- Что обозы купеческие останавливал, в дома вторгался да жен с дочерьми соблазнял?  
\- Признаю-признаю, Государь.  
\- Как же не совестно тебе было дела такие поганые творить?  
\- Отчего ж совеститься, Царь-батюшка? Ежели кто золото, вещи дивные, жен-красавиц не ценит, так я подсоблю.  
\- Уж подсобил! Но, видно, не совсем ты пропащий, если повиниться пришел.  
\- Не затем я, Государь, к тебе пришел, чтоб вину признать. Я за наградой обещанной явился.  
\- Как… за наградой? За что ж мне тебя злодея награждать?  
\- Обещал ты золотом одарить за то, чтоб тебе Разбойника явили? – очи хитрые прищурил недобрый молодец.  
\- Обещал.  
\- Ну, так я его тебе явил, Государь. Отдавай, что обещано.  
И не нашелся царь что возразить, ведь и впрямь слово давал. Тогда по указу его отсыпал казначей Разбойнику пуд золотых монет.  
Уж лиходей мешки с золотом к седлу приторочил, тогда опомнилась дружина, вместе с воеводой и царем бесстыдством таким пораженная, окружили воины Разбойника, пленить хотели. Но рукой в битвах опытной извлек Разбойник меч из ножен и сказал слово твердое, что не дастся живьем. Так и отступились от него дружинники – что ж поделаешь, если он отчаянный такой. Ведь дороже золота жизнь человечья.  
Так и ускакал прочь Разбойник.  
Но не только золото он с собой увез. Младшая дочь царская Марьюшка, в окошко Разбойника того увидав, сестрам и нянькам заявила, что замуж только за него пойдет. От позора того тяжкого царь Ляксандр закручинился. Несладки стали ему яства, сон тревожен да дом не мил, и не ведал Ляксандр, что поделать можно. Уж совещались бояре, люди сторонние с советом шли, а не ловился Разбойник стыда и совести не имеющий.

Раз приехала к царю Ляксандру дочь старшая, что замуж за чародея, на другом краю царства проживающего, ушла. Долго, горестно жалился царь дочери Василисе, зятю могучему просьбу свою слал, чтоб помог усмирить Разбойника распоясавшегося. Уж были у Чародея зелья да заклятья колдовские и на смерть, и на жизнь, и от немощи любой, а такого, чтоб совесть пробудить, не имелось. Тогда Василиса сама отцу совет подала.  
\- Посмотри, батюшка, как котик мышку ловит. Случается, у норы караулит, вынюхивает, а бывает, что и хитростью берет. Вон наш Васятка уж стар стал, чтоб по погребу скакать, так он ложится, будто спит крепко, и Мышь любопытный сам к нему в лапы идет.  
\- Уж не до Васятки мне теперь, Василисушка. Кабы он разбойников ловил как мышей, я б его хоть воеводой сделал и сам сметанку жирную поднес.  
\- Ты бы, батюшка, поменьше дурман-траву курил, - осерчала Василиса, что хитрость женская думу нужную отцу не подала. – Посмотри на кота и подумай, чем можно Разбойника твоего в ловушку верную заманить! А как надумаешь, слух по городу пусти, чтоб лиходей соблазнился.  
Долго царь с дочерью премудрой беседовал, наконец, порешили они, что для ловушки дружиной не обойтись, тут сила богатырская нужна.

На следующий день, как Солнце встало, явился на побывку в город стольный от службы пограничной богатырь Илья Муровец. Прежде дома своего, где ни родители, ни жена его не ждали, пришел богатырь в палаты царские, о службе исправной своей поведал.  
Как покончил Илья сказ свой, так царь Ляксандр вдруг с трона встал и к нему приблизился. Очень тому удивился богатырь, ведь привык он, что доклады его царь мимо ушей пропускает.  
\- А скажи-ка мне, Илюша, - обошел Ляксандр богатыря, силушкой полюбовался. – Богат ли дом твой?  
\- Дивное дело ты спрашиваешь, Государь! Не купец я, откуда ж богатству взяться? Живу как люди, - припомнил Илья избушку свою покосившуюся, от бабушки ему оставшуюся, с печкой, на которой он, еще зубков всех не имея, грелся. Даже боку тепло как в детстве стало.  
И так и эдак походил Ляксандр возле богатыря да и выложил ему всю правду про Разбойника насмешника. Нахмурился Илья, рукава кольчужные повыше засучил. Хоть полагалось ему после службы пограничной двадцать осемь дней отдыху, не мог богатырь о супостате, в царстве беспорядок учинившем, спокойно слышать. Поведал царь Муровцу о хитрости, что они с Василисой надумали: на сокровище невиданное приманить Разбойника прямо в руки богатырские.  
И согласился Илья злодея в избушке своей подкараулить.  
Тогда при боярах вручил Ляксандр богатырю на хранение ларец малый с замком мудреным да нарочно объявил, что сокровище для охраны отдает.  
И понеслась молва по людям, и дошла до Разбойничьих ушей чутких. 

Далеко в землях чужих славились богатыри Тридевятого царства своей силой могучей, но был у богатырей один изъян – чтобы силушкой за ночь напитаться, крепко спали они, беспробудно. Потому Илья, пока на границе беспокойной служил, приучил себя сон богатырский прерывать и прислушиваться. Думалось ему, что и Разбойник за сокровищем царским непременно в ночи явится.  
Ночь, другая тихо прошла, не торопился лиходей.  
А на третью, как пробудился Илья поздно заполночь, так и увидал в свете месяца убывающего, что не один уж.  
Перед смертью своей завещала бабушка внучку-богатырю только по сердцу жениться, ни на приданное богатое, ни на красу писанную не зариться. Говорила, мол, как встретишь судьбинушку свою, так сердце захолонет, узнает. Оттого и жил Илья бобылем – много красавиц встречал, много разумниц-хозяюшек и дочерей крестьянских, и царевен видал, но молчало сердце до поры.  
Ан пора-то и настала.  
Как увидал Илья лик прекрасный близ него склоненный, так и шепнуло сердце его жарко, признало.  
Не ведал Илья, не догадывался, что ему сама царевна Лебедь явится, зато знал он, что красавицу, в ночи суженого навестившую, ловить надо и до утра возле себя удерживать, лишь тогда ее можно будет в жены взять.  
Изловил он царевну и на ложе к себе в объятия утянул, чтоб до крика петушиного, до зорьки рассветной не выпустить.  
Ох, и сильно билась с ним царевна, из рук рвалась, то чертом похотливым, то пеньком безглазым Илью называла, да только где ей богатыря одолеть. Права была бабушка, что по сердцу жену искать надобно – как обнял Илья царевну свою прекрасную, так пробудились в нем чувства и желания затаенные, неуемные. И так страсть в нем взыграла, что терпения богатырского не стало. Тогда обещал Илья своей суженой, что будет ей мужем добрым да и обнял ее, приласкал по-супружески. Но прежде чем за дело желанное приняться, зацеловал, заласкал он невестушку невидимую, чтоб и ей сладко было. И вот чудо дивное – перестала с ним биться царевна, сама обняла, сама уста жениха поцелуем тешила, а после подсказала Илье как с делом супружеским лучше справиться. Одним разом не насытился Илья – до света еще дважды свою царевну подминал, а та и не противилась.  
Перед рассветом утомилась, ослабела Лебедь в руках его да и уснула. А Илья, как ни морила его усталь, глаз не смыкал. Очень ему по нраву пришлось, что телом суженая крепка, сильна и характером строга - оттого слаще ласки ее и покорность ему были.  
Вот рассеялось марево предрассветное, первый луч солнечный в оконце пал, и затаил Илья дыхание, чтоб красой богатырки своей полюбоваться. Увидал только кудри вороные коротко не по-девичьи обрезанные, плечо да спину белые. Час-другой ждал Илья, чтоб царевну милую не будить. И дождался, сама проснулась да оборотилась, лик прекрасный явила.  
Тут-то и разглядел Илья, что вместо Лебедушки своей молодца в объятиях держал. Вон и борода сбритая пробилась.  
Из рук богатырских ослабших выбрался молодец беспрепятственно и, едва рубашку нижнюю на себе оправив, пошел воды напиться.  
Отворил Илья уста, чтоб спросить, куда гость незваный царевну дел, да припомнил, что уж слишком широка в плечах богатырка ему показалась, что голос милый не колокольцем по-девичьи, а клинком закаленным звенел. И совсем уж Илья усовестился, когда вспомнил, как перси полные мял, сгоряча да за исподницей волосьев мужских не приметив. О пронзании супружеском, трижды совершенном, даже думать не стал.  
Тут бы и разойтись им, стыд свой утаив, да только сказано было слово богатырское – обещал Илья своей царевне мужем стать.  
\- Как же звать тебя величать, друг неведомый? – хоть никогда Илья не слыхал, чтоб молодец на молодце женился, слова данного не воротишь.  
\- Соловьем меня зовут, - обернулся к богатырю полюбовник ночной, взглядом насмешливым одарил. – Соловьем… Прекрасным кличут.  
\- Не лгут люди – дюже ты собой хорош. Оттого что ланиты гладко бреешь, принял я тебя за деву милую, ты уж не серчай на то.  
На лавку Соловей присел мягонько, и по взору, по повадке его догадался Илья, что не сердит молодец. И радостно богатырю стало, что люб он в ответ. Подступил он к Соловью с лаской и в очи, что неба синее, заглянул.  
\- Я от слова, ночью данного, не отказываюсь. Коли надумал - говори, когда свадьбе быть.  
Посмотрел Соловей на Илью да так со смеху и покатился.  
\- Ох, уморил, богатырь! А говорят еще, что воины шуток не разумеют!  
\- Если весела шутка, отчего ж не разуметь? – удивился Илья. – А что про свадьбу, так я слово давал и сдержать готов. Хоть не девица ты, а сердцем я к тебе прикипел, если пойдешь за меня, никогда не обижу, всю силу свою на счастье твое отдам.  
\- Как в ночи оплошность ты совершил, богатырь, так и при свете в ней упорствуешь, - все посмеиваясь, Соловей головой покачивал. – А ну как соглашусь, что делать станешь? Ведь придется тебе тогда и впрямь меня в мужья брать.  
\- Другой жены не желаю.  
\- Ну, так что же, будь по-твоему. Станем душа в душу жить, друг дружку миловать. А пока принеси-ка мне яиц десяточек, сделаю тебе, муженек, яишенку заморскую.  
Скоро Илья вернулся, а в избушке уж нет никого.  
Звал он жену свою любезную, но так Соловей и не откликнулся. Опечалился Илья и оттого не сразу приметил, что вместе с молодцем, на обет его супружеский ответившим, пропал и ларец царский. Как увидал то Илья, так открылись очи, туманом любовным затемненные, и понял он, что не суженый-Соловушка у него ночку ночевал, а Соловей-Разбойник.  
Уж как горько Илье от правды той стало.  
Что сердце слепое, неразумное в жены молодца выбрало, с тем смирился Илья и, как обещано, обиды, Соловью нанесенной, не стерпел бы. Да только зло судьба-насмешница над богатырем, сердце родное искавшим, пошутила – врага, татя ночного в супруги дала.

Скоро нашел Илья след конский за плетнем и в погоню пустился, до зорьки вечерней плутал он по полям и лесам. Как обагрило Солнце ели да сосенки, услыхал Илья, что битва впереди творится, и поспешил туда.  
На опушке лесной расположился на отдых обоз купеческий из стороны далекой. Видно, думал Соловей его, как прежде бывало, ограбить, да только купцы, про Разбойника прослышав, стали охрану нанимать. Искусно Соловей с сарацинами дикими бился, но пятерых за раз одолеть бы не смог – теснили они его, уж еле оборонялся. Подоспел Илья, меж женой и чужестранцами встал, призвал охрану ликом страшную мечи свои кривые сложить. Не послушались сарацины, богатыря рубить кинулись, тогда по праву своему зашиб их Илья маленько, чтоб уму-разуму научить.  
Пока он воинов чужих трепал, Соловей на коня своего вскочил и в бегство обратился. Как ни хорош был конь под Разбойником, а все ж с Бурушкой богатырским не сравниться ему – нагнал Илья и дорогу перегородил.  
\- Поймал ты меня, богатырь, - рукой ослабевшей снова за меч Соловей взялся. – Да только лучше тебе было б меня тем басурманам на смерть отдать, потому что в полон не сдамся я.  
\- Отчего ж тебе свобода разбойничья бесчестная жизни дороже?  
\- Оттого, что нет надо мной ни отца, ни царя – никто мне не указ. Да тебе ль понять то? Потому либо дорогу мне освободи, богатырь, либо голову руби.  
\- Верно, ты сказал, что прежде ни перед кем ты ответ не держал, Соловей-Разбойник, только теперь по обету супружескому я тебе муж.  
Удивился Соловей, словно уж забыл про обет, но руку отчаянную от меча убрал. Вместо битвы достал он из сумы седельной ларчик царский и, спешившись, Илье его отдал.  
Только порадовался богатырь послушанию такому, как дунул ему в лицо Разбойник пылью, очи застилающей, а сам вновь на коня и по пролеску прочь поскакал.  
Утер Илья слезы, пылью едкой вытравленные, догнал хитреца да, осерчав, зараз его рукой богатырской из седла на скаку выдернул и через свое перекинул, а коня его, за узду изловив, рядом повел. Как начинал Соловей буянить да брыкаться, так Илья его по заду ладонью охаживал, пока не присмиреет. Далеко им до дома родного ехать было, скоро устал Соловей, во мгле ночной невидимый, и послушание свое пообещал в обмен на то, чтоб по-мужски в седле сесть. Позволил ему Илья и за кушак суженого придержал, чтоб тот с коня не упал. Час, другой ехали, и начал Соловей перед богатырем ерзать, чуть затихнет по приказу, а затем снова не сидится ему. Трением тесным распалил он Илью до ласк супружеских охочего – окрепла плоть, да разум ослаб. Обнял Илья Соловушку пригожего и голову к плечу его за поцелуем склонил.  
\- Что, перед тем, как в темницу меня отдать, тело потешить хочешь, богатырь? – усмехнулись уста, вместо сладости любовной ядом капнули. – Так ты не стеснись, останови коня, под кустом переночуем, если тебе не терпится.  
Отпрянул от него Илья, потребность свою усмиряя, но близко льнул Разбойник злоречивый, рукой своей жаркой ласкал. Мягче перины пуховой показался бы Илье лапник еловый, теплее печки куст колючий, кабы вместо слов обидных сказал Соловей разок, что люб ему муж. Но словом отравленным разил Соловей, только телом ластился жадно.  
Тогда положил Илья меж ними суму и обещал остатний путь везти жену кулем связанным, если не уймется.  
Утром ранним привез он Соловья к дому своему, и вновь Разбойник подивился, но про суд царский не напомнил, а послушно в избу пошел. Состряпал Илья каши пшеничной пушистой да с репкой сладкой. Хоть не поблагодарил его Соловей, но ложкой охотно махал и половину чугунка каши богатырской скушал. Любовался на то Илья, и шептало ему сердце, что прикормится, привыкнет Соловей гордый и мирно, любовно жить с ним станет. А другого ничего и не желал Илья.  
День послушен и тих был Соловей даже сам одежу мужнину стирать вызвался, а к ужину капусты с мясом настряпал, какой богатырь никогда не пробовал. Ох, и нахваливал его Илья, ласкал бережно, взгляд очей синих ловил, а все ж, как настала ночь, попросился Соловей на лавку вместо ложа общего лечь. Обиду сердечную не показал Илья и лежку отдельную мягкую постелил.  
Проснулся он посреди ночи от тревоги, лапой ледяной за грудь тронувшей. И верно – нет Соловья. Ринулся было Илья в погоню, ан всей одежи при нем одна исподница. Совестно богатырю было на коня без порток лезть, да что поделаешь. Выбежал он во двор, смотрит, а Соловей-то не ушел далеко – думал Бурушку богатырского украсть, уж на морду платок накинул, чтоб не заржал конь, и заседлать его пытался.  
\- Не поздно ль кататься вздумал, женушка ненаглядная?  
Дернул головой Соловей, словно конь норовистый, седло бросил и в избушку ушел.  
Днем неприветлив был Разбойник, едва словечко молвил и еще две ночи сбежать пытался. Раз даже в городе, в доме чужом укрыться хотел, но находил его Илья, сердцем жену чуявший.

Как вернул его вновь в избушку свою Муровец, так в гневе, слабостью рожденном, заговорил Соловей.  
\- Долго ль еще шуткой неразумной тешиться будешь, богатырь? Сколько еще сил из меня зазря вытянешь, воли не давая? Ждешь, чтоб я сам на себя руки наложил?  
Слушал слова несправедливые Илья и не знал, как с утешеньем подступить, только головой качал да уняться просил.  
\- Сам ли ты, богатырь дубовый, придумал в мужа играться или подсказал кто? Лучше б я в темницу пошел, чем посмешищем по твоей милости сделался!  
Как сказал все Соловей и на лавку в угол сел, от мужа отворотившись, так опустился Илья рядом, пряников сладких подсунул. Чтоб заел Соловей горечь душевную сладостью медовой, ведь очень любил пряники.  
\- Ты неправду надумал, Соловей Батькович. Что я себя в мужья сперва царевне сказочной сулил, было то, но затем, при свете дённом я тебе, молодцу, слово свое дал, а ты принял, ответил, как должно. Людям чудно – так что с того? Привыкнут люди. Ты живи со мной как обещал, и я слово свое сдержу.  
\- Аль не понял ты, что я для того миловаться обещал, чтоб тебя прочь услать?  
\- Понял я, а только слово данное в царстве нашем держат накрепко.  
\- А если я так сделаю, что возьмешь слово свое назад, богатырь, прекратишь тогда меня женой своей звать?  
\- Не берется назад словцо богатырское, ты уж не серчай на то.  
\- А вот и посмотрим.

Оттого, что избушка его Соловью не по нраву была, принялся Илья терем высокий строить. И не тяжелы ему были бревна древесные, потому как, оборотившись, он каждый раз взглядом жену находил. Хоть и спал Соловей на лавке по-прежнему, но не сбегал больше.  
Раз поднялся Илья и во двор выглянул – там Соловей, водицей с утра свежей омывается. Залюбовался на него Илья, распалился да и подошел с лаской, уговором нежным хотел милого на ложе залучить. Но облил его Соловей водой, посмеялся над желанием явным и велел себе жену деревянную найти. Оглядел его Илья взором жадным, все охватил: уста в поцелуе сладкие, перси полные да стан стройный. И сердце, сильно бьющее, кулаком в груди удерживая, прочь ушел.  
Вечерком дня того достал Илья клетки Берендеевы, давно уж тятька дружинный игре той его обучил. Посмотрел Соловей, как богатырь сам с собой игру ведет, и рядом на лавку сел. Звал его Илья сыграть, обучить посулил, сперва отказался Соловей, а потом, на фигурки резные засмотревшись, сам попросился. Чтоб игра-битва с задором шла, предложил Соловей обещание обоюдное – кто победителем выйдет, тому ночью на ложе мужем быть. Если б что другое он посулил, то ответил бы Илья, что на слово играть не годится. Но истомилось сердце Муровца по ласке супружеской, истосковалось тело, вот и согласился он.  
Усмехнулся дерзко Соловей и, словом богатырским нерушимым заручившись, уверенно игру повел. Искусен он был в клетках, смолоду к играм хитрым приохотился. Они-то и толкнули его на дорожку разбойную – купец богатый не захотел молодцу безбородому, что обещано было отдавать, поступился словом да прогнал Соловья прочь. Ан тот воротился ночью и более обещанного унес.  
Думал Соловей, что легко ему будет противника, сердцем честного одолеть, но не хитростью так раздумьем дальним брал Илья, и две игры победа никому не давалась. В первую игру удивлялся Соловей, во вторую злился, а как третью начали, так нарочно медлить принялся. Уж он выю да грудь в вороте распахнутом поглаживал, а взгляд Ильи поймав, уста увлажнял, поцелуем маня. Затуманился разум Муровца, не смотрелось ему на клетки.  
Победу свою и то, как богатырь слово свое назад возьмет, рано Соловей коварный предвкушал. Хоть любовался им Илья, руки едва от объятия удерживал, а на третью игру одолел.  
Как сбил Соловей царька своего в знак проигрыша, так поднялся и из угла в угол пол избяной шагом измерил. Крепко обида его взяла за то, что даже в настольном бою богатыря победить не смог.  
Пока Илья фигурки убирал да доску от мышей любопытных прятал, разделся Соловей до исподнего и на ложе лег. Лучину последнюю задув, пришел к нему Илья и, дыхания своего не щадя, ласкал его, нежил как в ночь их первую, но согласия жаркого, поцелуев ответных не добился. Вместо того лег Соловей на грудь да сказал долг свой забрать. Огорчился Илья, ласки жаждавший, погладил, помял чресла Соловьиные, надеясь пыл супружеский добыть, да не вышло. Тогда он телом приник, жаром своим делясь, и попросил, чтоб указал ему Соловей, как сладость сношения обоюдной сделать. Смолчал Соловей, отворотился и край ложа сжал накрепко. Долго Илья ответа ждал, но нежности супружеской не получил. Так и отступился Муровец от тела желанного, чтоб не насильничать. Ушел он во двор, водой студеной омылся да испил. Но не смыла водица горечь отказа обидного.  
Думал Соловей, что изгонит его на утро Илья или в темницу отдаст, но тот, хоть угрюм был, как прежде терем строил и пищу на двоих делил.  
В следующую ночь и последующие по своей воле Соловей на ложе мужнее ложился. Хоть нелегко Муровцу терпеть то было, но на лавку жене уйти не велел. Как не поддавался Соловей на ласки ночные, так отступал Илья с сердцем истерзанным, а все ж от насилия удерживался.  
И не знал он, сном крепким богатырским забывавшийся, что нарочно к нему спящему Соловей придвигается, чтоб объятие залучить.  
Много полюбовниц у Разбойника пригожего перебывало, кто за красу его ласкал, кто за золото, но не грел ничей жар любовный сердце его, коростой гордости покрытое. А как сомкнул объятия свои Илья, царевну-суженую поймавший, так враз занялась короста пламенем неугасимым. С той ночи только и желал Соловей снова с богатырем своим возлечь, поцелуев его вкусить да ласкам общим предаться. Но хоть жарко горел огонь любовный, гордость Соловья Разбойника не мог испепелить – не хотел он в подчинении ходить и женой зваться.  
Оттого надежду Соловей таил, без согласия своего, для тщеславия мужского обидного, желаемое сношение получить.  
День-другой скучал Соловей - не по нраву ему были дела домашние, а в игры с ним Илья теперь только на горошины играл - и снова из дома ночью отлучился. Да не для побега, а для грабежа как прежде задорного. Унес Соловей у одного боярина пуд дощечек золотых и жену-молодку соблазнил. А как добычу припрятал в месте тайном, так сам в дом Ильи вернулся, передохнуть от злодейства.  
И потребовал боярин суда царского, управы на Разбойника бесстыдного. Тогда призвал Ляксандр к себе Илью, прежде уж о свадьбе своей доложившего.  
По праву законному нес Илья за жену ответ полный, да только не было у богатыря золота даже на кошкину плошку. Знать, следовало ему от руки обиженной наказание претерпеть.  
Горький стыд жег богатыря честного, но слова данного Илья преступить не смел. Хоть говорил ему Ляксандр тихонечко, чтоб отказался Муровец от супруга-Разбойника, мол, раз дело такое невиданное, не считается обет свадебный.  
Но опустил Илья голову к сердцу, в чувстве супружнем виновному, и пошел на площадь к столбу позорному.  
Набежал народ разный на наказание посмотреть – виданное ли дело, давненько никого к ответу не привлекали, а тут богатыря пороть собираются.  
Громко объявил боярин, за что наказание совершается. Как назвал он Илью вором бесчестным, так оборвалось сердце богатырское. Снял Муровец рубаху с плеч и спину под кнут боярский подставил, в рукав тайком слезы стравливая. Как ни рвал его кнут – не от той боли Илья мучился, а оттого, что имя его, честью воинской прославленное, на поругание отдано.  
После того как посекли его, до захода солнца стоял Илья людям на посмешище. Только к ночи домой вернулся. А Разбойник постылый там уж отужинал и дело новое задумывает, где покражу совершить.  
Сказал ему Илья, какой ответ претерпел за дела воровские, но не усовестился Соловей.  
\- От упрямства своего неразумного пострадал ты, богатырь. Говорил я тебе, чтоб не звал ты меня женой, и теперь скажу – откажись, а то хуже будет.  
\- Нет тебе моего слова отказного, Соловей Батькович. Хоть не живешь ты со мной, как жене положено, а обет супружеский обоюдно скреплен.  
\- Аль ты думаешь, я спину твою пожалею? – усмехнулся Разбойник, оскалился.  
\- Верно знаю, что не пожалеешь, - уж понял Илья, что нет в сердце, которое он за родное принял, чувства ответного. Оттого свет белый и блага земные ему не дороги стали. – Да только нет у меня теперь ни имени доброго, ни чести воинской, осталось одно слово тебе в обет данное. И сберегу я его до смерти.  
С тем напился Илья воды ключевой и на ложе пал.  
А Соловей время выждал и на разбой ушел.

 

На следующий день вновь призвали Муровца к ответу за дела бесчестные. В этот раз у столба позорного не ронял слез Илья – стыд свой вчера оплакал, и иссякла в нем влага душевная очищающая.  
Ночью прошлой ограбил Соловей купца дюжего, и лютовал купец – трижды роздых брал и ни единого местечка целого на спине Ильи не оставил. Всю жару дневную стоял богатырь, от мух-слепней, кровью приманенных, не отмахивался. Выстоял так он до заката да еле ноги до дома донес.  
Ничего не сказал Илья Соловью, как прежде за столом сидящему, замертво на ложе повалился. Ослаб богатырский дух, и не удержался Муровец – застонал от боли и стыда жгучего. Смотрел на муки его Соловей, думы свои ожесточал. Как попросил Илья водицы испить, вместе с плошкой поднес Соловей слово ядовитое, отказаться от обета увещевал.  
Но не отказался Илья.  
С тем и ушел Соловей в ночь черную.  
По дорогам-путям разъезжая, нашел Разбойник обоз торговый, на ночлег остановившийся, осмотрелся, тронулся было грабить, да сам же коня придержал.  
От страдания Ильи растрескалась короста на сердце Соловьином, и плоть живая проступила.  
Вспомнил Соловей рубашку богатырскую, со спины бурую, бугристую, вспомнил стоны его тихие и решил хоть несколько дней покоя Муровцу дать. Так и вернулся в мужний дом, ни единого медяка не схитив.  
Но поутру снова от царя за богатырем явились – не за новое, так за прежние злодейства расплаты требовали.  
Думал Соловей не встанет Илья, ан тот поднялся и только попросил посланника царского опору дать.

Долго Соловей упрямился-удерживался, а все ж следом отправился.  
Как он меж людьми площадными протиснулся, так увидел Соловей спину Муровца, кнутом изрытую, руки богатырские по столбу скользящие, ноги крепкие, из которых ушла силушка. Под ударом пал Илья на колени и, кабы не встал от немощи – завершилась бы пытка. Но поднялся Муровец, волю остатнюю собрав, и стоял, пока не устала рука секущая. А после пал и не поднялся уж.  
От вида того ни дыхания, ни дум в Соловье не стало. Слезла короста мертвая, забилось сердце, да тут же и кровью облилось – вспорол его кнут, что спину богатырскую рвал. Хотел Соловей к столбу броситься, повиниться во всем и удары сам принять, но от боли сердца живого страдающего с места двинуться не смог. Только как пал Илья, телом своим Соловей вновь владеть начал. Забрал он мужа, что лежал без памяти, и скорее домой отнес. Хотелось Разбойнику на злобу человечью, на наказание сверх вины на безвинного наложенное указать. Хотелось ему крикнуть людям правду свою.  
Да только правда его вся на спине Ильи была высечена.  
Обиходил Муровца Соловей, раны очистил, но не закрылись они – сочилась кровь, землю питала. Уж все премудрости целительские он испробовал, а все без толку.  
\- Где же сила твоя хваленая, богатырь? Где свойство ее целебное?  
Безответен Илья оставался, даже стона малого не издавал.  
Тогда понял Соловей, что к утру, верно, избавится от обета, в шутку данного – овдовеет.  
Как представилось Разбойнику, что не пробовать ему больше каши богатырской, взглядов жарких, нежных не ловить да на ложе мужнем не лежать, так жизнь свободная не мила стала. Озлился на себя Соловей и к Илье беспамятному приступил.  
\- Ты что же, богатырь, слово свое не держишь? Ведь обещал ты мне терем построить и от обидчиков охранить. Рано ты в дальнюю дорогу собрался, не освободил я тебя еще от обета нашего!  
Ссилился Илья, очи открыл. Но не было в них решимости богатырской, только усталь смертельная.  
\- Слушай, что скажу, - дальше силу его пытал-пробуждал Соловей, а у самого в первый раз за зрелый возраст слезы по лицу катились. – Коли помереть вздумаешь, я на дорогу выйду и не грабить, а жизни отбирать стану без жалости. Никому пощады не дам, если ты меня не удержишь.  
На речи те тяжко вздохнул Муровец и шуйцу в кулак сжал, с силушкой собраться пытаясь. Но иссякла силушка, и пала рука его с ложа слабая.  
Присмотрелся Соловей – уж еле кровь из ран истекает, и снова очи Илья затворил да дышал редко – отходил. Тогда припал Соловей челом, виной и любовью опоздавшей отягощенным, к челу мужнему и сдал, что на сердце было, думал, уж не услышит Муровец.  
\- Никогда б я того тебе не сказал, а теперь уж все равно. С первой ночи нашей люб ты мне стал, Илья. Так люб, что сам я силы, меня враз пленившей, испугался. Но стыдно молодцу страсть такую иметь и женой на ложе зваться, вот и ожесточался я, муками твоими упивался. Загубил я тебя, сердце мое, и не искупить того, прощения не испросить. Но кабы теперь хоть денек, хоть часок нам залучить, стал бы я тебе супругом безотказным, взор бы твой как пес ловил, муравой бы у ног стелился.  
Тут опустилась на плечи его рука тяжелая, крепко к месту прижала, и вдохнул Муровец грудью полной да супруга по имени позвал. Уж как на то Соловей откликнулся, уста слабые, разомкнутые зацеловал.  
\- Водицы хочешь? Откликнись, Илюша!  
Испил Илья воды и задышал тяжко, стоны еле таил – трудно возвращалась жизнь в тело покалеченное. А все ж Соловья он подле себя удерживал.  
\- Верно ль, ты слово ласковое сказал? Аль я в помрачении его услыхал?  
\- Верно, ты слышал, Илья, - ластился к нему Соловей. – Искал ты сердце родное, так знай, в моей груди оно бьется, с твоим соединиться желает.

С того дня начал Муровец крепнуть, здороветь, силушку набирать, а женой Соловья звать прекратил, кликал супругом любимым. Чутко за ним ходил Соловей, всегда на зов являлся, лаской дарил да уста, с устами Ильи соединенные, отнимать не торопился. Скоро позвал Илья, еще телом слабый, чтоб лег с ним Соловей. Охотно тот исполнил и сам руку богатырскую к персям своим, к сердцу прижал. Прежде Илья сердце любимое объял, послушал, а потом уж помял Соловья всласть, так что распалился тот и застенал без терпения. Но не достало еще в Муровце силы, чтоб сношение желанное совершить.  
\- Как же горяч ты, Соловушка, - тяжело говорил Илья. – Посоветуй, супруг милый, как мне бессильному облегчение тебе дать.  
Но отказался Соловей страсть свою излить, обоюдной сладости дождаться решил.  
Ночь, другую ласкал-горячил его Илья, прежде чем догадался без спросу плоть его мужскую объять. Воспротивился было Соловей, прочь из рук уйти захотел, да только лаской его Муровец вернее чем силой удержал.  
Очень полюбилось Илье супруга мукой любовной истязать, плоть его крепкую, мошну нежную в горсть забирать. Не было притом стыда в очах Разбойных, было чувство жаркое ответное. Смотрел Соловей на Илью, взгляд не отводил, довольство свое скрыть не пытался.  
От того согласия быстрее сила богатырская возвращалась.

Золото да краденное, чтоб Муровцу своему покой добыть, раздал Соловей хозяевам, за тревоги и недостачу прощения испросив. Всем миром его повинившегося простили, только один боярин, за дочку, что теперь татем ночным болела, обиженный, уши Разбойнику оттягал.  
Вместе с народом своим и царь Ляксандр прощение свое дал, довольный, что дело лихое, наконец, успокоилось. А как отговорил Соловей царевну Марьюшку страдать да царю в пояс с почтением должным поклонился, расчувствовался Ляксандр и сам ему золото, что прежде краденое было, и подарил.  
Как уехал Разбойник, разошлись люди, так подсчитал недостачу царь и за бороду взялся, щедрость свою кляня. 

Ладно, споро Соловей в доме Муровца хозяйничал: и прокорм на нем был, и порядок.  
Вставал он не по привычке до свету, к соседке-старушке ходил работником, чтоб она от своих коров молока парного да от кур яиц тепленьких дала.  
\- Устал ты, Соловушка, поспи сегодня подолее, не ходи, - соблазнял его Илья поутру.  
Но хоть сладко было в объятиях мужниных нежиться, уходил Соловей, ведь в деревеньке той никому золото его не требовалось, а нужны были только руки крепкие в помощь – за дело добром платили. Тяжко ему, птице вольной, приходилось, но терпел Соловей.  
За полотнище – Илье на рубашку новую – и за науку, как рубашку ту сшить, три дня смотрел Соловей за детишками соседскими, а после мужу жалился.  
\- Уж я Разбойник, а тем проказникам и совсем названия нет! За старшими глаз усмотреть, рук удержать не хватает, а меж тем младший пеленки пачкает и есть просит!  
Только тогда Соловей унялся, когда сказал ему Илья тихонечко, что сам хотел бы Соловьеныша малого понянчить.

Раз пришел Соловей домой, еле ноги от усталости принес, но у самого порога вид бодрый на себя напустил и плечи расправил. Ступил он в избушку, делами домашними думая заняться, ан смотрит, и вода наношена, и дрова наколоты, и ужин на столе готовый. Но, видно, много сил Илья на то истратил – снова лег да уснул сном крепким, беспробудным. Откушал Соловей и сам рядом прилег, приласкался к спящему.  
За ночь окреп Илья, и захотелось ему Соловушку милого понежить, но дождался, пока сам тот пробудится, не стал сон тревожить. Как с утра потер Соловей очи да потянулся в объятиях супружеских телом гибким, так придержал его Муровец и помял обоим на радость.  
\- Ты б Илья, не на дрова силушку тратил, а сберег бы ее до ночи, - меж стенаньями жаркими Соловей просил, плотью своей мужской в руку богатырскую охотно подаваясь.  
\- Много силы на тебя надо, ладо мой, - дразнил его Илья да целовал, облегчение нарочно не торопя.  
\- Уж я смирен буду, только б на разок нам с тобой, Илюша, залучиться. – Знал Соловей коварный, что именем ласковым всегда в доме этом желаемое получит.  
И верно, обещал Муровец сил к ночи следующей накопить.

Ох, и спешно работал в тот день Соловей! Томился он от ожидания любовного, как прежде с ним не случалось. Раньше страх ли опасности, потребность ли с красавицей возлечь легко он из мысли своей гнал, а теперь все про ночку обещанную думал и сам от того краснел как девица. Благо жара того никто б не увидал – как покончил Соловей с долей лиходейской, так ланит больше не брил. А теперь и призадумался, с бородой али без нее он Илье милее будет.  
Как с работой управился, попросился Соловей у хозяйки в баньку сходить и после того, как тело дочиста отмыл, ножом своим засапожным побрился.  
Как увидала его с пару старушка-соседка, так руками всплеснула, заохала, за то, что с красой мужской расстался, укорила.  
Но тряхнул Соловей кудрями, поблагодарил за гостеприимство и домой отправился, а хозяйке отчего-то весь вечер по мужу уж давно покойному тосковалось да по молодости ушедшей.  
А уж как тоскливо в тот вечер было молодкам, что за ее работником через плетень подглядывали, и описать нельзя.

Ведал Соловей о нетерпении мужнином, сам тем же томимый, потому думал, что встретит его Илья сразу за порогом избяным и благо, если до ложа дойти позволит. В первую ночку их был Муровец с невестой-лебедушкой куда как бережен, а все одно Соловей после еле седло терпел. Оттого опасался теперь он ретивости лишней в деле супружеском и думал, как бы подсунуть мужу сливок жирных, чтоб сношение глаже сделать.  
Но не в доме его Илья поджидал – на пороге сидел, упряжь соседскую чинил. Увидал Соловей, что поленница за день пополнилась, и обида его взяла. Не пожелал, знать, Илья для супруга постылого силы копить. Но чуть увидал его Муровец, так работу отложил и навстречу пошел, объял без спросу как милого и в очи заглянул.  
\- Опять ты за дрова брался, не берегся, - с досадой обвинил Соловей.  
\- Не серчай, Соловушка, только капельку силы на топор я потратил и то оттого, что ждать тебя тяжко мне было, - и повел его Илья к дому.  
Тогда догадался Соловей, почему во дворе его Муровец поджидал – хотел с супругом вместе по старому обычаю в дом войти. Примечали на свадьбах, как молодые в дом свой идут, по тому и судили, как жить они станут. Вскочит первой жена – быть ее супругу подкаблучником, затащит муж нелюбимый супружницу свою силком – не видать им счастья.  
Сперва захотелось Соловью из озорства первым порог перескочить, но унял он резвость свою молодецкую и посторонился, хозяина и мужа вперед пропуская. Но не пошел Илья. Обнял он Соловья и собрался вместе разом зайти.  
\- Не получится по-твоему, Илюш – мала дверца, - даже в одиночку Соловей плечом проходил и притолке кланялся.  
Нахмурился Муровец и теснее супруга к себе прижал. Понял Соловей, об упрямстве богатырском ведавший, что не пожалеет Илья спины заживающей ради приметы старой. Тогда объял Соловей выю мужнину и к устам его припал.  
Ахнули за плетнем на три голоса.  
Но не отстранился Соловей прочь, он, Илье разум поцелуем застилая, грудью своей Муровца к двери теснил, персями жался-дразнил. Так и провел его через порог, ран не потревожив, уж в избе остановился вздохнуть. Рано они ласкаться начали – высоко еще Солнце, не пришло время положенное.  
\- Откушаешь? – первым Илья дыхание себе вернул и к столу супруга повел.  
И верно, голоден был Соловей – за весь день ни крошки не съел, постился, как жене молодой положено, да только не в угоду обычаю, а оттого, что опасался ложе ненароком запачкать.  
\- Молока выпью, - Соловей ответил и кружку себе сам налил, чтоб сливки сберечь. – Исполнишь ли просьбу мою, муж дорогой?  
\- Исполню, - обещал Илья и хлебец пшеничный, каким его соседи сердобольные дарили, супругу подсунул.  
\- Сними одежу верхнюю, полюбоваться на тебя хочу, прежде чем лучину зажжем.  
Стеснился Илья, бороду без причины огладил, но кивнул согласно и о том же Соловья попросил.  
Разделись, друг на друга посматривая, и снова на лавку сели, ждать, когда Солнце зайдет. Соловей молоко без спешки пил и хлебец щипал, взглядом богатыря своего лаская. Темно, душно смотрел Илья в ответ, сам за край стола удерживался и к пище не притрагивался.  
Как убрал Соловей след молочный с уст, так двинулся к нему муж, своими устами помочь в том желая.  
Охотно навстречу Соловей пошел, вместо лавки на колени Муровцу сел.  
\- А ответь, Илья, правда ль я с бородой краше? – так и не приметил Соловей, что тому больше по нраву.  
\- Всяко ты хорош, Соловушка, - целовал Илья и уста его, и ланиты, и к вые жался. – Когда брит – гладкости твоей радуюсь, когда волос отпускаешь – мягкости.  
\- А исполнишь ли еще просьбу? – дождался Соловей обещания и попросил миску со сливками возле ложа поставить.  
\- Чтоб домового привадить ее ж за печку ставить надо, - удивился Илья.  
\- Не для домового то, - Соловей ответил и, словно не был никогда Разбойником бесстыдным, ярче Солнца закатного покраснел.  
Как увидел Илья на ланитах супружеских жар, так не удержался, вновь с поцелуями припал.  
Давненько уж на учении дружинном, в шатре общем посмеялись над Муровцем други старшие, мол, много сметаны жирной Илье с супругой молодой извести придется. Тогда не понял шутки Илья, но на старших не обиделся. А теперь вот, на Соловушку своего любуясь, догадался он, наконец, к чему в деле супружеском сметана иль сливки нужны.  
Ласкали, мяли они друг друга, нетерпению обоюдному радуясь, а как пали сумерки, так Илья Соловушку своего в руках на ложе отнес. Хоть бился Соловей, силу беречь просил, а все ж по нраву ему пришлось, что его, молодца дюжего, муж легонько несет.  
\- Зажечь ли лучину? – спросил Илья, вновь поцелуями уста супружеские теша.  
\- К чему она, аль на постели меня не найти боишься?  
Безлунная ночка наступала, не лишним бы свет был, но не хотелось Соловью Муровца от себя отпускать. А пуще того не хотелось, чтоб увидал муж любезный, что не со сладости, а с боли сношение начинается.  
Тогда поставил Илья на пол миску со сливками жирными и на супруга, что все ложе занял-растянулся, лег. Хоть готовность более возбуждать не требовалось, не торопился Илья к делу приступать – не насытился еще согласием Соловушкиным.  
\- Ох, и хочется приласкать тебя, ладо мой ненаглядный, ладушко, а как не ведаю.  
\- Ночкой следующей ласку новую вдвоем придумаем, а пока, Илюша, дай мне зазор оборотиться, - с тем лег Соловей на грудь и колено одно под себя подобрал. – Плоть свою твердую умасли, муж любимый, разделим сладость супругам положенную.  
Знал Соловей, что, супружество их с нежностью поминая, самое сердце Муровца гладит.  
Как прижался-навалился Муровец, так Соловей перст себе прикусил, чтоб пронзание безмолвно снести. Но зашарил Илья в потемках и руку свою ему на лицо положил.  
\- Не свои – мои персты кусай, супруг милый, а если не любо тебе али больно – скажи. Тут же отступлюсь.  
\- Люб ты мне, Илья, и на ложе с тобой любо.  
Не поверил Муровец словам, поверил поцелую, с которым Соловей к нему оборотился.  
Осторожно он к делу супружескому приступил, а сам все лик гладкий ощупывал – не сомкнутся ли уста, голос удерживая, не пройдет ли личина боли.  
Как куснул его Соловей, так замер Илья, но отстраниться ему рука, удержавшая, не дала.  
\- Подожди, подожди, дай вздохнуть, Илюша.  
Еще раз Соловей отдыха попросил, а потом уж сам ерзать начал и стенать от жара и толканья любовного. В муке сладкой взялся он за край ложа, а другую руку себе к чреслам направил. Скоро не сдержался Муровец, излил семя, супруга дорогого позвав. Оттого и в Соловье терпения не стало – раз-другой потер он плоть свою твердую и следом за мужем постель окропил.  
После легли они рядком тесно и друг дружку миловали, пока сон не поборол.

С той ночки жили богатырь и Разбойник душа в душу, споры полюбовно рассуживали да дом общий вели.  
Чтоб народ супружеством невиданным не смущать, призвал царь Ляксандр Муровца вновь на службу и на границу услал, от столицы людной подалее.  
Беспокойно было Илье супругу об отъезде дальнем сообщать, ан Соловей с радостью на место новое переселился.  
А через годок прибилась к ним чернавка-чужестранка, полюбилась она и Илье, и Соловью да так жить в доме их и осталась.  
Вновь ладно, мирно стало жить в царстве Тридевятом. Царь Ляксандр дочь свою старшую послушал и трубочку курительную отложил, стал чаи заморские распивать, оно и для здоровья полезно. Люди про Разбойника и Богатыря сказки поучительные складывали, купцы обозы без страха на дороге оставляли, а девицы незамужние по витязям яснооким вздыхали – все творилось, как водится.

Тем временем в Тридесятом царстве, с Тридевятым дружбы не водившим, порядку вдруг не стало – то замки, казну охраняющие за ночь распахнутся, то из конюшни воинской кони разбегутся, то на карте воеводиной все города да села перепутаются.  
Не до войн стало Тридесятому царству и границу с Тридевятым оно более не тревожило.


End file.
